Relic hunters
by ultron-6
Summary: In the relaunch of alfheim online a boy who is seeking a new world get the chance he wanted and now he will try to become a treasur hunter and a legend among fairies


Relic hunters.

This is my first SAO fic so I hope you all will like it. And a quick note about all the characters names. They will be their avatar name when they are inside the game and now the DISCLAIMER: I own only the idea and my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 1: A new player

A 15 year old boy with short black hair and a grey school uniform was sitting inside a schoolyard in Tokyo and reading an article about the popular game Alfheim Online also known as ALO on an Ipad.

The article was about ALO that hasn't been removed after it was revealed that one of RECT Progress high ranking employees had kidnapped 300 of the 6.147 players that had survived among the 10.000 people that had been captured in the death game sword art online and had begun illegal experiments on them inside ALO and that something called the seed had been made public so now everyone can make their very own VRMMO.

"Wow, I can't believe that anyone would do such a thing," said the boy and scrolled down the page to find out more. But he did not notice that someone was approaching him from behind.

"Hey! Haru!", said a girl and frightened the boy so that he fell to the ground. "Ouch" he said, looking up at her. She had shoulder-length black hair and a gray school uniform that resembled his, except that hers have a skirt.

"Ichigo, do you always have to say hi that way?" Asked Haru after he got up and stood again. But Ichigo just started to giggle "you'd think you would be used to it after ten years" she said, taking his Ipad off the ground.

"What are you reading anyway?" She asked and looked at the Ipad. "It's just about what happened in ALO three weeks ago", he said and put the Ipad away as their school bell rang to tell them that their next class would begin soon.

* * *

Three hours later. Haru and Ichigo was walking through Tokyo on their way home. "So what are you gonna do when you get home?" Ichigo asked. But she didn't get an answer."Hey Haru. I asked you: what are you.." but then she saw he wasn't beside her anymore. He was standing outside a game shop and looked at the window.

Haru was looking at the game Alfheim online "are you still trying to save up enough money to both the game and Amusphere?" Ichigo asked when she saw what he was looking at "yeah but so far I only got enough for the game or Amusphere".

Ichigo looked at him and she knew how much he wanted both the game and the machine "you know I could buy the game for you" she said while looking away "please Ichigo. I can't say yes to that I…" he said before Ichigo put her hand on his mouth "if I buy it for you, I won't buy you a birthday gift ok?" She asked and Haru decided to nod.

After they had bought the game and console they went onto a buss so they could get home.

Since they lived in the outskirts of Tokyo so it would take a little while before they would be home so they decided to talk "so have you thought of which race you wanna be?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm.." he said "I'm not sure. I was thinking of reading up on them while waiting for it to be installed".

"Well I hope you will become an Undine" whispered Ichigo and hoped that Haru wouldn't hear her "what did you say?" He asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" She said quickly and turned to the window "it's really cloudy today isn't it," she said to change the subject.

"Yeah you are right," he said and looked at the sky "it's really cloudy today" and while he looked towards the sky she sighed relieved "but what was it you said? Something with a Undine?".

"It was not anything important," she said quickly and then she saw that they were almost home "look that is our stop," she said and got ready to get off.

* * *

After they had gotten off, they then walked along a long road while Ichigo talked about what it was like to play ALO and some of the easiest things that were to explain about the game without being in it.

"So to begin with when I have to fly I have to use some sort of controller?" Said Haru and held out his hand as if hand hold on to something.

"That's the idea" said Ichigo as she was swinging her school back "but I think you should stick to the ground to begin with, just till you gotten use to combat".

Haru then stopped up and looked at his new game and machine "_I'm gonna enter a whole new world soon_" he thought and then looked at Ichigo_ "maybe then I can tell her how I feel?_".

* * *

After a while they came to some houses "well this is where we will part for now" said Ichigo with her back to Haru "yeah, I hope to see you soon in cyberspace" said Haru and began to walk towards the house that was closes "yeah, see ya soon" said Ichigo and walked to the house beside Haru's.

"I'm home" said Haru and got a double flying kick in the stomach "welcome home big brother" said two 10 year old girls with pink and bright pink hair, yellow pants, a shirt that went down to their hips and one of them had a pair of red glasses on and they were sitting on Haru's chest.

Haru looked up at his two younger sister "Rin.. go" he said with trouble and looked at the bright haired girl with glasses "Kiri... no" and then he looked at the girl with pink hair.

The two girls just looked at him and smiled "_why did I have to get greeted by the twin demons_" he thought and tried to get them off him "you and Ichigo took awhile to get home" said Ringo and had a mischievous smile "did you finally ask her out on a date" asked Kirino who also had a mischievous smile.

"Would you mind getting off me first?" Said Haru and tried to push them off him.

Ringo and Kirino looked at each other and smiled before they jumped of him "so did you finally get her on a date with you?" Asked Ringo while Kirino made kissing motions and as Haru finally got up he looked a little annoyed at his sisters.

"I'm not gonna tell you two anything" he said and took his back and walked into his room on the second floor "oh, come on" said Kirino and walked up to his door and tried to enter but the door was locked.

Ringo walked up to her sister and saw her try to enter their brothers room "give it up Kirino" she told her twin sister with a sigh "that guy couldn't get a date with Ichigo no matter what he did".

"Yeah, you right Ringo" answered the glass wearing girl and then they began laughing but what they didn't know was that Haru had heard everything they said "_can't they just let me be alone?_" He thought sitting down at his door and then walked over to his computer.

After gathering his thoughts for a while he sat the AmuSphere on his table and let it install ALfheim Online "hmm... I might as well learn what I can about the games world" he said to himself and started the computer.

It took him some time to find what he was looking for the ALfheim website.

"Now let's see" he said to himself and found the race info and the picture of a girl with cat ears and a tail came up "_hmm... it's not much they give of info but by what I can see the Cait Sith are living toward the west of the World Tree, Cait Siths are skilled beast tamers with the best eyesight and high speed, they are recognizable through their cat ears and tails, not really my style_" he thought and went to the next.

Then a picture of a big man with brown skin came up "_the Gnomes are the inhabitants of the Frost Areas of the North, the brown-styled Gnomes are the largest of the fairy races and specialize in Earth Magic, still not my thing_"

After a while Haru had been looking at five more of the nine races and so far none of them seemed to be what he hoped for "_I hope one of these two are what I've looking for or else I might have to become a salamander_" he thought before a girl with blue hair and a potion came up on his screen " _Undines are from the Wetland Area of the East, the blue-styled Undines are masters of Healing and Water Magic_, _still not really my thing_".

Then he came to the last and a man with a cape with a hood came up on his screen "_Well laet's see, Spriggans are from the Ancient Runes Area of the Northeast, the black-styled Spriggans are masters of Illusion Magic and excel in treasure seeking_" Haru took some time to think it over and then took a look at the Spriggan "_ treasure seeking, that means they must be good treasure hunters_" he thought and smiled.

He then looked out of his window over to Ichigo's house and saw she was about to put on her own AmuSphere but she first looked out of her window and saw Haru and waved for him and he smiled.

He then took his AmuSphere and laid down in his bed before taking it on "_ok now it's gonna happen, a whole new world_" he then took a deep breath and calmed himself "link start!" and then the start up began and he got transported to the character creation menu.

* * *

The first thing he saw was a sign and a female computer voice saying "Welcome to Alfheim online" then a hologram keyboard appeared in front of him "please enter your gender and name you wish to be identified as" said the computer voice again.

Haru entered male really quickly but stopped when he came to the name "_I have to be sure about what name I would like to have_" he thought and he kept thinking for a short while and then he decided on Zidane as his name.

After he entered his name came one image of each of the fairies in front of him "there are nine races of fairies to choose from, please select the race you wish to play as" said the computer voice and he then went through them until he came to the Spriggen.

"You have selected Spriggen, your characters appearance will be decided at random, do you wish to continue?" The voice asked and Haru answered 'yes' and then images vanished "your'll now be teleported to your hometown in spriggen territory, good luck player" and then everything became white.

* * *

(AN: from here on characters will be called by their avatar name)

The next thing Zidane saw was himself falling from the sky.

At first there wasn't anything wrong but then he remembered that he didn't know how to fly yet and he was falling very fast "this is gonna hurt!" he yelled and began to swing with both his arms and legs.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
